Chaos Central
by MarineDweller
Summary: What happens when Hilary get's stuck with Kai at Tyson's dojo with nobody around except her and Kai? Complete chaos! KaiHil
1. Chapter 1

MD: hey all, this is MarineDweller back with another story. (cliché? Thought so… lol) This story has been in my mind for a while now and don't worry, I won't rush this story up … and yea, this is KaiHIl.

Tyson: Where's food? I want Hamburgers

Kenny: Do not be so insensitive Tyson. Why don't you read this story?

Tyson: Like I would waste my time on another bitch and sourpuss combination!

/Hilary glares at Tyson with the worst wrath in her eyes/

Tyson: Eeeps!

MD: right, I better start the story before my room turns into complete chaos

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Beyblade and all of its characters! Not! Early April fool… lol… I'll never own Beyblade but do own this story…

* * *

"speaking" 

'thinking'

* * *

Chaos Central

* * *

Hilary's narration 

"God! You must really hate me" I sighed. I am now standing alone in the dojo for who knows what hours, repeatedly remembering the turn of events that made me to stay at the dojo with that cold hearted bastard who's suddenly disappeared to who knows where.

/flashback/(not in Hilary's narration)

Hilary was happily walking to her house. It was the start of vacations for her and she looked forward to spend her time with her parents seeing as they were always out on business. The brunette opened the door and saw her parents seriously talking about something. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

The parents who were discussing something looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello Hilary!" said her dad who was also chocolate haired and he had blue eyes.

"Doesn't your vacations start today?" asked her mother. Perhaps her mom looked the same as Hilary when she was of Hilary's age for Hilary was a carbon copy of her mother.

"Yea mom, you both are gonna spend the vacations with me right?"

"We were getting to that, sweety."

Hilary's face faulted. 'O no, don't tell me!'

"Your dad and I have to go to a business convention at California"

"But mom…"

"We know Hilary," continued Hilary's dad, "but it is very important"

Hilary mushroom sighed at this. It was always the same story for her every vacation. She would keep her hopes up on spending quality time with her parents but all they did was leave her at Tyson's dojo(for he was Hilary's cousin). But no, it wasn't that they didn't care for her. They would leave her at Japan with lot money for her to spend on whatever she liked and would also call her up three times a day to ask about her wellness. 'They just don't have time' "How long will it take?"

"I don't know Hilary" said her mom.

"We have to go to other countries as well" continued her father.

"But don't worry sweety, you can have a good time at…"

"Tyson's dojo. I know, mom" continued Hilary as she knew fully well as to what her mother had to say. Sure, she had a great time at Tyson's dojo for she was the team's coach after all, and she always took care of their performance at normal days. She just wanted to spend a little more of time with her parents.

The very next hour, with a lot of goodbyes and kisses, Hilary's parents left Hilary at Tyson's dojo and headed off to their destination.

"Max, you stole my peanut butter sandwiches!"

"I did not, Tyson"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"No, I did not do it!"

"Yes you did"

"I did not, Tyson."

"Then who did it?"

" Daichi did."

"But why didn't you tell me before?"

"You never asked"

Tyson was now thoroughly pissed off. He thought of lashing at Max but thought of tracking down the 'monkey boy' first.

Tyson had just finished preparing his 'doubledecker peanut butter sandwich' as he called it and gone off to bring himself some plates and a glass of water. When he came back, his sandwich had just vanished and we all know the rest of the story. "Why you little silly excuse of a monkey!" he roared.

Daichi grinned like a madman; he had already gobbled up Tyson's sandwich. Tyson chased him with a ketchup bottle ready to squeeze it at him any time. Daichi ran past the entrance of the dojo and hid himself well behind a bush. Tyson, not knowing this looked at a shadow entering the dojo and squeezed the ketchup bottle all over the poor… brunette's face?

"Hilary!"

"Tyson, why the heck did you do that?"

"I am sorry"

"You better be!" screeched Hilary as she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Tyson. Tyson gracefully dodged it and grinned the o so famous victory grin. The object, which turned out to be a huge rock, went past Tyson's head and fell on Kai. As we all know, the two toned blader is very good at reflexes; the guy just caught the rock with a single hand and his eyes were twitching with annoyance.

"uh sorry Kai" said Hilary who now sheepishly looked at Kai. Tyson fell on the floor laughing. Kai just walked past Hilary without a word although Hilary could swear that she had heard a grunt from him. Kai now threw the rock at the bushes and his eyes widened when he heard a yelp.

Meanwhile Hilary looked back at Tyson in annoyance and was ready to kill him. Tyson looked at Hilary's face and started laughing even more . Hilary could not stand it any more and very well wanted to kill the dragoon wielder for good and happily go to jail but she trampled him and coolly went to the shower to have a bath. Tyson who was previously laughing, almost fainted at the weight of Hilary. Anime tears ran across his face.

"Ow!"

'I swear that's Daichi's voice' thought Kai. He thoroughly examined the bushes and sweatdropped when he saw Daichi. Daichi was under the rock, his head in a huge bump.

Kai rushed to Daichi's side and took off the rock. 'You always get what you deserve'

MD: pointless, I know but folks, this is the intro part 1 of Chaos Central and so it's short. Please review and tell me whether you all like this chapter or not and o, do tell me if you all have understood the plot cuz trust me, it's not begun at all…

/looks around to find the others but no one's here except Kai/

MD: Kai, where's everybody?

Kai: You don't wanna know.

MD: o well, please review and flames are totally welcome.C ya'll later…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

MD: hey all… sorry for a bit of a late update… had some tests to write… o well Kai! You better tell what happened…

Kai: hn

MD/sweatdrops/ and yea… I want to thank all these reviewers

**jellybean-kitty**

**darkmagiciangirl18**

**kaiaurion**

**Star Fata**

**lovette ngbeken**: thank u soo much for reviewing

**Moonlight Serenity**

**Angelic Kitsune**

**Anshu**

**mire013**

**Christin**: thank u soo much for reviewing

**hil2378**

**Sapphire Dragoness**

MD: u guys, thank u soo much for reviewing…luv ya all! and u all must've noticed that I'm replying personally for the members and for the anonymous reviewers, thru the updates it's because of that rule in ff that says that ANs must be short… sorry for that…again, I want to thank all of the reviewers for reviewing and as for the silent readers, thank u soo much for reading… this story's gained more than 200 hits thank u all soo much for that…and yea let me stop blabbering and start the fic

* * *

Disclaimer: Hopes are lost… I'll never own Beyblade

* * *

Chaos Central

* * *

Previously-

'I swear that's Daichi's voice' thought Kai. He thoroughly examined the bushes and sweatdropped when he saw Daichi. Daichi was under the rock, his head in a huge bump.

Kai rushed to Daichi's side and took off the rock. 'You always get what you deserve'

* * *

Now-

"Tyson! I almost forgot" shouted an overly excited Max. Apparently, he didn't know of Hilary's stampede, "Hilary's parents had called up a while ago and said that she's gonna stay for the vacations. Tyson, where are you?"

The blue haired blader in question was still hoplessly anime crying. As soon as he heard what Max had to say, his jaws dropped. "But why didn't you tell me this before?" 'At least then I would have prepared myself for that disaster!'

"O, I forgot!" said Max whilst sweatdropping, "but wait a minute, I can hear your voice but where are you, Tyson?"

"At the entrance you dumbass!"

Max heard Tyson's voice and went towards the entrance. He looked around everywhere but did not find him at all. "Ray! Kenny! Kai! Daichi! I've lost Tyson!" shouted an overly tensed Max. The said bladers except Kai and Daichi rushed to the blonde's side and sweatdropped at the sight.

"I said I'm here you dumbass!"

"O no! I can hear Tyson's voice, is he dead and it's his ghost that's talking?" Ray and Kenny shook their heads and made frantic signs but being the naïve one as usual, Max didn't understand them at all.

"Max" said Tyson in a VERY calm voice, "could you get off me?" Max got bewildered and looked toward his feet. He was alarmed when he saw that he was standing on the very blue haired blader whom he was searching for. " Whaddaya no, I did feel a bit strange, like I was standing on a fat pillow." said Max as he stepped off the dragoon wielder.

"Your dead!" shouted Tyson as he gained some new found energy and lunged towards the naïve blonde. The 'prey' gave out a yelp and ran for his life with the ponytailed blader after him. Ray and Daichi just looked at each other and thought the same thought, 'They never change!'

* * *

Meanwhile-

Kai was still standing near Daichi contemplating as to what to do about the red-haired blader. 'The rock was pretty big but not sharp. Daichi's pretty strong.' Kai thought whilst sweatdropping again. Lying before him was the 'monkey boy'. His eyes were spinning circles anime style and he looked like he was a squished frog.

Kai again thought of what to do when he heard his name being called out by Max. 'this doesn't look good. Those two idiots are going to chase each other' he sweatdropped when he saw Max standing on Tyson for he could get a very good view of what was happening at the entrance. Kai sighed and turned back to Daichi. 'There's only one thing left to do' thought Kai as he swooped the 'dead frog-like monkey boy' on his shoulders. He walked towards the entrance and was almost knocked when Max ran past him at the speed of the wind and Tyson in close pursuit. Kai very well wanted to shout at the two for being careless but thought of getting into the dojo first.

Kai took Daichi inside the dojo and placed his 'lifeless' form on the couch and his eyes widened when he heard someone at the shower. 'Ray and Kenny are at the kitchen, Tyson and Max are running around the dojo, Daichi and I are here at the living room, then who's at the shower?' apparently, he had forgotten about the ketchup-laden entrance of Hilary. "Tyson!" shouted Hilary from the Bathroom, "where's the conditioner?"

'Its Hilary' thought Kai as he sighed again.

A lot of a while later-

"So you guys having any plans for vacations?" asked Hilary. Tyson's chaotic chase had finally ended after, lets just say, after a lot more than a lot of time and everything was at peace. Kenny frantically nodded his head and said, "I am going to visit my grandparents and will not be here for two weeks."

"O, your Grandparents are at France right, chief?" asked Max.

"Affirmative."

"Right," said Hilary, "and you Max, what are your plans?"

"O nothing much, except take Mariam to America and show her around my homecity."

"O, and for how long will that take?"

"Three weeks"

"And I am going off to meet my parents." said Daichi who joined in the conversation. After the rock incident which we all very well know of, Daichi swore that even if he'd steal sandwiches from Tyson, he would never go and hide in any sort of bushes!

Hilary's jaw dropped, 'great! I came to spend my vacations here and these guys are having other plans, not that I blame them but still, Ray and Tyson are here. At least my vacations won't be boring and the spending my vacations with Hiwatari is the last thing I'll do!' she declared in her thoughts and haughtily huffed. Tyson and Ray looked at each other and said in unison, "We're having plans too!"

"What?!" Hilary's face faulted

"Yea, me and Ray are going to tour Japan and China"

"But then what about me? I can't stay alone and wait a minute… why are you guys touring Japan and China? Tyson knows about Japan very well, and Ray of China"

"Say it the other way around, Hilary," said Ray, " I'm gonna show Tyson around China and he's gonna show me around Japan."

"But Ray, this is stupid, you know about Japan very well, and we spent the fourth championships at China" said a desperate Hilary. She did NOT want to spend her vacations with Kai, " can I come along as well?"

"No Hilary, you can't, sorry. We already booked the tickets. Its vacation time, remember?"

"But Tyson, I'll be left alone here at the dojo."

"Who said that, Hilary? Kai's gonna stay here at the dojo too."

Kai who was closing at the typical Kai- position, opened his eyes when he heard his names. He was following the conversation and his thoughts on it, 'I have to spend my vacations with Hilary. Shit! If only that damn mansion of mine wasn't renovated at this time and Tyson hadn't extracted a promise of staying at the dojo no matter what happens in the vacations' lets just say, weren't very positive.

As for Hilary- 'My declaration has just been blown down to smithereens!' To make matters worse, Grandpa Granger and Hiro had gone off to cruise near the Bahamas with their girlfriends and in Grandpa's case, to find a girlfriend!

After this fateful planning, the Bladebreakers except Kai and Hilary, left for their destinations.

At a plane heading towards China-

"You think our plan will work, Ray?"

"You bet!"

/ end flashback/

* * *

Resume Hilary's narration-

Now where is that bastard? I'm just standing here doing absolutely nothing dammit!

End Hilary's narration

Quite suddenly, she heard a huge growl which somehow sounded familiar to her….

* * *

MD: righto! that's Intro part 2 of Chaos Central. O well, please review and tell me whether you all liked this chapter or not and flames are always welcome and ya know, I won't blame u if you found this chapter VERY boring /sighs/. Kai, could you PLEASE tell me what happened to the others?

Kai: hn

MD/sweatdrops/ right, c ya'll later!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

MD: hey all…. I'm back with another chapter and I totally want to thank all my reviewers…

**Angelic Kitsune**

**mire013**

**hil2378**

**kaiaurion**

**jellybean-kitty**

**Moonlight Serentiy**

**FireBreader**: Thank u so much for the review and sorry for the slowness as you say… but let's just say it's part of my plot….:)

**Christin**: Thank u soo much for the review…. And here's the update….

**Sapphire Dragoness**

**chaotic kitty21**

**hanakitsunechan7**

**Anshu**

MD: u guys are awesome! Thank u all soo much for your reviews and for all the silent readers, thank u soo much for reading and o, I almost forgot, I had typed in Daichi instead of Kenny in my last chapter… thanks for telling that **hil2378**, I'm so sorry…uh my bad? And if u guys are wondering as to where is Kai, he got bugged up on me asking him the same question so many times that he just walked out telling something like 'I'll be back' typical! Without further ado, here's the third chapter of Chaos Central, right at your service

* * *

Disclaimer: nah I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters no matter how many times I wish to… not

* * *

Chaos Central

* * *

Previously-

After this fateful planning, the Bladebreakers except Kai and Hilary, left for their destinations.

At a plane heading towards China-

"You think our plan will work, Ray?"

"You bet!"

/ end flashback/

Resume Hilary's narration-

Now where is that bastard? I'm just standing here doing absolutely nothing dammit!

End Hilary's narration

Quite suddenly, she heard a huge growl which somehow sounded familiar to her...

* * *

Now-

'Why did I hear a growl now?' Hilary panicked when she heard the growl again, 'is… is it a tiger? Don't be stupid, Hilary. This is Tyson's dojo for God's sake, why would a tiger be here?' she heard the growl once again, 'then again, you never know what kind of hell breaks loose here…' Hilary searched around and was almost going to shout for help when she realized something and sweatdropped, 'Its my stomach. That pig-headed ape like cousin of mine and that cat, I don't know what they're up to… but they did make me NOT to eat for a whole day' her stomach growled again. Indeed, she hadn't eaten anything for a whole day since the others except Kai left for their destinations and she was absolutely worried on how to spend her vacations with the 'loner' who totally refused to talk to anybody except give out loads of hns and grunts.

"O well, I better see if anything's in the larder" she said as loud as she could, knowing fully well that Kai was nearby. She went into the kitchen and searched the larder to find nothing, absolutely NOTHING. 'Tyson, you not only left me to bore myself to death here but also wiped out the larder? Your dead when you come back, I swear!' She walked out of the dojo and looked around. She was evidently looking for Kai.

"Kai, Where are you?" She shouted and looked around her eyes widened when she heard a thump behind her. She turned around and saw the very person whom she was shouting for. Kai was apparently on the rooftop and when he heard Hilary call his name, he landed down gracefully from the roof. Much as he would hate to admit it, he had a lot of respect for the ruby-eyed brunette but was afraid that if he stayed alone with her, the respect could turn to something else or just something MORE.

"Kai, the larder's empty." Kai heard her and walked inside the dojo. Hilary slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head, 'Am I not even supposed to get a recognizing nod or just an expression which showed that he heard, no… all I get is a stare and get treated like a nobody!' Hilary huffed and followed him. Although she criticized him, she did understand Kai's 'language' if you call it that which right now meant "Follow me".

Kai opened the larder and briefly glanced at it and smirked. 'Those idiots! Couldn't they keep the food at the right place now that they are not here?'

Kai briefly looked at Hilary who looked bewildered and looked back at the larder. He pressed a button which was underneath the Larder and voila! Another shelf automatically opened and this shelf was loaded with all the foods that anyone could think of, but one had to cook them.

Hilary's jaws dropped and she could only ask one thing, "how?"

Kai smirked again, "guess yourself, Tyson and Daichi did it"

'Let's see' thought Hilary, 'How on earth could those two come up with such a brilliant idea? Hey wait a minute, those two are food maniacs… they must've thought that they wanted to protect their share of food and if the food in the main larder was empty then they could eat from this shelf.' But the catch in all this was that this shelf was meant to be a secret between Daichi and Tyson. As we all very well know that Kai could've been an FBI agent if it hadn't been for his Beyblading career; he figured the two's selfish plan as soon as it was put into action!

Hilary happily made her way to take some stuff from the new-found shelf when she remembered something, "Kai , I don't know to cook!"(1)

Although Kai's expressions were neutral on the outside, in his insides, his jaws dropped, 'But she's a girl, doesn't she know how to cook?' were his only thoughts on the 'issue'

Hilary looked at Kai sheepishly and said, "I know what you may think, that why I don't know to cook. Its just I never got interested in it. Whenever my mom and dad went off on their business trips, I always would come to the dojo and eat or go to some restaurant. So…. Could you cook for me?"

Kai smirked inwardly, "hn"

"Kai, I'm serious, can you please cook for me?"

"hn"

Hilary's vein popped anime style as she very well wanted to punch Kai to death, 'just when I thought that Kai and me could be good friends, this happens… always, always, its only me talking and him telling hns'

"Kai. PLEASE .cook" said she in a monotone. Boy, if looks could kill…

"hn. You eat, you pay"

"What!?!" Hilary's eyeballs would have popped out of her sockets if she were a guinness record holder!

"You eat you pay" repeated Kai in a cool, monotonous voice which made Hilary's blood reach the temperature of the Sun's atmosphere!

"Kai, this is MY cousin's dojo"

"This is my cooking" said Kai in the same monotonous voice. He would have very well walked out of the kitchen and end the pointless argument, but it was too tempting to 'fight' back even for Kai.

"Fine, I'll eat somewhere else"

"Your loss" said Kai. Suddenly, Hilary remembered Ray tell her some day that Kai's cooking was one of the best in the world. Her already growling stomach wanted to eat at the dojo right away, but her ego thought otherwise and finally, after a lot of mental debate relented to Kai's 'offer'.

"Fine. I'll pay." Kai smirked at this as Hilary fished for money from her wallet and handed it over to Kai.

'I can't believe it, I'm paying for food at Tyson's dojo damnit! Mom was right about telling that its essential to learn cooking'

Kai started to cook right away and in no time, food was ready and was served to the hungry brunette. Hilary started eating and finished the food as fast as it was prepared. If she wouldn't have a good hearing, she wouldn't have heard Kai say, "That's the treatment you get for calling me a bastard."

Hilary gulped nervously and sweatdropped, 'Now why didn't I think that Kai would be hearing to WHATEVER I say?'

* * *

(1) I don't know properly whether HIlary knew to cook in the series, but in this story, she doesn't know to cook, k?

MD: yep that's the end of the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and do review and tell me whether you all liked the chapter or not and flames are always welcome… C ya'll later!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxox xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

MD: hey all, its been a long while, huh?? I'm so so sorry…. I was totally caught up with school work…. In any case, I'm having my vacations right now…. So u all can expect an update every week from now on….and no, I did not have a writer's block And I sincerely, positively, want to thank all my reviewers: **jelly-beankitty**, **kaiaurion,Christin**: thank u soo much for reviewing, and no, it ain't dumb to ask, until I kno, larder's a place to store food, kinda like the fridge without the cooling system…, **hil2378**, **Moonlight Serenity**, **SeseKagome1KaiHilary**, **Angelic Kitsune**, **BeMyfRIeND4eVA**, **chaotickittie21**, **mire013, dranzerhilary,sky d, Kay12693, hilxkai1234, nidhi**: thank u soo much for reviewing, **FireFlame**: thank u soo much for reviewing,** pauline9115, Black Kyte, Sakana:**Thank u soo much for reviewing, **darkmagiciangirl18.**

I thank ua ll once again and I also want to thank all the readers for patiently reading this chapter, I imagine that many of you have gotten bored of this story since I'ven't updated for so long... I'm so sorry and I hope this chapter is liked by you all, and so here's the fourth chapter of Chaos Central

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyablade, no sirie!

* * *

Chaos Central

* * *

Previously-

Kai started to cook right away and in no time, food was ready and was served to the hungry brunette. Hilary started eating and finished the food as fast as it was prepared. If she wouldn't have a good hearing, she wouldn't have heard Kai say, "That's the treatment you get for calling me a bastard."

Hilary gulped nervously and sweatdropped, 'Now why didn't I think that Kai would be hearing to WHATEVER I say?'

Now-

* * *

At China-

"I wonder what the sourpuss and that cousin of mine are up to right now…."

"I don't know, probably making out?"

"Ray, don't be ridiculous!"

"Right! You and I very well know that Kai likes Hilary"

"Ray, you can never be so sure. Did you ever hear the guy admit it out loud?"

"NO, but I'm sure Hilary likes Kai too"

"O please! Sure, we had that plan going Ray, but do you honestly think that those two like each other? They don't even talk to each other that much and besides, Hilary already is crushing someone"

"Who?" asked Ray, raising an eyebrow at the same time.

* * *

Back at the dojo-

Hilary yawned as she woke up from bed. The night before, as soon as she had paid for the dinner, she fell asleep at her room. Right now, she looked at the clock and almost had a heart attack!

"1 pm! How did I wake up this late?"

"Funny" Hilary didn't have to turn around and find out whose voice it was.

"What's funny, Kai?"

Kai shook his head and 'unleaned' from the doorframe.

"Come on Kai, what's funny?"

"You never did anything yesterday to wake up this late today!"

"What!" ' He does have a point' , "and anyways, since when did you start telling so many words in a sentence?"

Kai did not reply to this but only walked away. Hilary slapped her hand to her forehead

'I just had to ask!'

* * *

Much later-

"Kai, if you don't mind I want to ask a favor from you"

Kai just opened his eyes acknowledging her presence

"Can you teach me to cook?"

"Not now"

"Then when else?"

Kai shook his head, "maybe later"

"In any case, we need to go to the provisions' we're almost out of stock"

And so, both of them started towards the store on foot; Quite suddenly, a girl appeared out of nowhere and screamed that girlish scream. Kai inwardly cringed and turned around to see who it was and sighed. Hilary noticed this and couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. That random girl was actually Hilary's 'opponent' at school, Nina Sanders. And here she (Hilary) was in between a slate haired blader who seemed to be uninterested and a deranged fan who looked like she was about to give the phoenix blader a huge bear hug. But why was she caught in the middle of this? 'O great! Its Sanders. Now she'll definitely think that I've taken away her Lovey-dovey from her. Meh!' Hilary rolled her eyes in her thoughts. And yes, her perceptions turned out to be correct-

"What are you doing with my soon to be Fiancé, Tatibana?" screeched the Blonde.

Kai raised an eyebrow and mentally as well as physically shook his head. He had handled o so many fan girls before, but this one was an exception. Wherever the Dranzer's master went, the green eyed Blonde was sure to follow. And Nina was annoying Kai, yes, Kai had tried to resist her before but she was always like those leeches who never let go once they catch their prey. 'There must be something to get rid of this crazy girl.' Quite suddenly, he hit upon an idea.

"Since when did Kai become your soon to be fiancé, Sanders?" asked Hilary whilst rolling her eyes.

"O and since when did you start going out with my Kai, Tatibana?" lashed out the dumb blonde.

Hilary did not get a chance to speak at all as she heard a whisper, "Don't tell anything"

"Tell what, Kai?" asked she, totally bewildered.

"Answer me you stupid bitch!" screeched the blonde at the top of her voice.

"She's my girlfriend."

"What!?!" shouted the Brunette as she did an anime fall and as for the blonde, her jaws dropped to the ground. Kai took this opportunity and pulled Hilary away from the scene.

"You'll pay for this Tatibana!" shouted the blonde out so loud that her voice could be heard four blocks away!

Hilary gulped as she heard the proclamation and turned around and glared at the two toned blader, "What was the big idea of claiming me to be your girlfriend?"

Kai simply replied, "Wanted to get rid of her"

"For the stunt that you pulled, you know how many people were there at that place?"

Kai just continued walking and was smirking all the same. Hilary noticed this and twitched in anger, "I don't understand you at all Kai!" Kai turned back and smirked again, much to Hilary's annoyance.

* * *

At China-

"Who is it Tyson?" asked Ray and looked like he was about to die of suspense.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Come on, I want to know" normally, Ray would just pass it on telling himself that any secret was unimportant but you know as they always say, curiosity kills the cat!

"How's about I tell you and in return you'll have to give me hamburgers?"

"Fine!" said Ray as he fished out his pockets for some money and handed it over to Tyson, "Buy it yourself. Now tell me, who does Hil have a crush on?"

Tyson carefully put the money in his pockets, "I'm not telling until I eat the hamburgers"

Ray slapped his hand to his forehead, "Fine, I'm coming with you."

And after a lot of time, Tyson finished hogging on his hamburgers and gave out a loud burp. Ray just gave an annoyed look and patiently waited till Tyson spoke-

"You really wanna know who Hil is crushing?"

"Yes"

"Why do you wanna know?

"I'm just curious, that's all"

"O, I see!" said Tyson. Ray observed that Tyson was imitating some wise old guy when they have to spill out a secret.

Tyson took a good many steps back and turned around. Ray raised an eyebrow for the umpteenth time, 'something's fishy'

"You wanna know?"

"Hell yes!"

"Its Leonardo Dicaprio." And Tyson ran away at the speed of the wind. Ray looked like he was about to burst up in flames and it was his turn to do the chasing!

The next morning-

'At least I've woken up early' thought Hilary as she glanced at the clock, it was 6:00 am. She yawned as remembered yesterday's events. After the encounter with Nina, Kai himself was generous enough to carry the groceries home, much to Hilary's surprise but Hilary couldn't help but think that something went awfully wrong the previous day.

She went to the living room to see no one there. She went outside and picked up the newspaper and began reading it, she almost had a heart attack , again, when she came across an article, "Kai Hiwatari!" she screeched, "I don't know what I'm gonna do to you!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

MD: well there you go, a cliffhanger at your service In any case, you all can expect the next update by next week and a brand new story which has been going around in my head for a month now. And I know, you all may be ready to throw tomatoes at me for writing in this chapter horribly , I'm so sorry for this… please review and tell me whether you all liked this chapter or not and Cya'll later….


	5. Chapter 5

MD: hey all, I am so so sorry for updating this late even after giving my word…. So if any of you are put off by me…. and have lost interest in the story… I wouldn't blame you if you've closed the window by now…. /anime cries/ I am so so sorry again…

And I want to thank all my reviewers… thanks so much for your support-

**jellybean-kitty**

**chaotic kittie21**

**Moonlight Serenity**

**sky d**

**hil2378**

**yue-girl**

**unie**

**UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE**

**FireFlame: Thanx soo mcuh for reviewing... hope u njoy this chapter**

**Angelic Kitsune**

**y girls :thanx soo much for reviewing... I hope u like this chapter**

**-Kai Isolated-**

**Christin: thanx soo much for reviewing... hope u like this chapter**

**thepennameboo**

**Silver Tern**

**Sonzai Taz**

**sesshy-sesshy-girl**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-**

**pika7chu7chu**

**Lady Talons**

Thanks again you guys, and to all the readers out there… thank you so much for patiently bearing with me and reading this story. I hope you all stick around to read more….

Disclaimer: Even if I stood upside down and meditated or did the most rigorous penances, I know one thing…… I'll never own Beyblade /anime cries/

* * *

Note: "speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Chaos Central

* * *

Previously-

"You wanna know?"

"Hell yes!"

"Its Leonardo Dicaprio." And Tyson ran away at the speed of the wind. Ray looked like he was about to burst up in flames and it was his turn to do the chasing!

The next morning-

She went to the living room to see no one there. She went outside and picked up the newspaper and began reading it, she almost had a heart attack when she came across an article, "Kai Hiwatari!" she screeched, "I don't know what I'm gonna do to you!"

* * *

Now-

"What?" asked Kai as he inwardly rolled his eyes. Kai had just come out of the bathroom and when Hilary noticed this, she turned beet red and quickly turned in the opposite direction, although no fangirl of the Dranzer wielder would do that. They would just drool at the sight of THE Hiwatari wrapped in a towel ONLY, with nothing else on.

Hilary just handed him the newspaper whilst trying hard not to look at him.

Kai calmly read the newspaper and just said, "So?"

"What's with the so Hiwatari?" roared the frustrated brunette.

Kai just walked away and slammed his room door. (The dojo had a common bathroom)

"O that Kai just ticks me off!" huffed the brunette. She was just about to turn on the radio to calm down when -

"Tatibana!" shouted a voice which the person in question was all too familiar of. Nevertheless, Hilary walked out of the dojo and saw her rival at the entrance of the gate. She also noticed her red face (obviously out of anger) and some steam coming out of her ears. Hilary sweatdropped and gulped at the same time. Now how was she supposed to explain the circumstances behind the printing of the article to the diehard fangirl of Kai Hiwatari the greatest? 'The greatest, yea right! If I were really this bastard's girlfriend, I would have had the reason to shout back at this… this… lame dame!'

"TATIBANA!" shouted the blonde again; couldn't she see that the brunette was right in front of her? "What's with you and your ugly face hitting the headlines with by baby?"

Hilary cringed at this and very well wanted to laugh out loud at the way the blonde claimed the stoic teen even though the whole world knew that the cool dude thought about it otherwise.

"Sanders, I have only one thing to say"

"What is it Tatibana?" roared the blonde again

"Can you PLEASE keep your voice down? you could turn a person with sharp hearing into the worst affected deaf person on earth." And yea Hilary wasn't exaggerating; the brunette was hearing an eerie ringing in her ears.

Nina Sanders just gave a playful smirk at this "think your smart huh, Tatibana?"

Hilary inwardly shook her head, now wasn't she the one who hit upon the 'wonderful' idea to go buy the groceries? 'Note to self: remind me to murder myself later'

"Answer me you low life! Why did you steal away my guy from me? O I know why, because you're jealous of me and my fantabulous life."

Hilary would have walked away from the scene if the blonde hadn't called her a low life. Who does she think she is? "Now you listen up and listen up good, Sanders, nobody I repeat nobody should ever call me a low life. Who're you calling a low life? You're the one who's wagging your tail and claiming every hot guy on earth as yours. You're calling Kai your boyfriend but did he ever call YOU as his girlfriend?"

"O so now you're indirectly telling me that Kai called you as his girlfriend. Now I see it as clear as day, you must have seduced my Kai and taken him away from me, you won't get away with this, Tatibana! You'll never get away with this!" Nina stormed off into someplace else after making this 'declaration'.

Hilary hit her head on to a nearby wall. 'Why do I have to create all of my own troubles? God! What did I ever do to you to get into this? Okay, all I ever did was torture Tyson and Daichi for not getting up late but that was only to wake them up' she slightly smiled as she remembered on how she used to device a new technique everyday to wake Tyson and Daichi up. It ranged from pouring cold water to beating 'em up till they woke up. Nothing violent though. 'But did I have to get this harsh a punishment for all of this? First, you make me spend the vacations with the last guy I wanted to spend it with then, you make him claim me as his girlfriend in front of everybody, I was kinda okay with it after all it was done to save his own skin from Sanders, but you then make it an article in the most FAMOUS newspaper in Japan, and now, every person in Japan or perhaps the whole world might know of the proclamation that bastard made. Why? What did I do to deserve this' Anime tears were running down her cheeks. Unbeknownst to her a certain two toned blader had witnessed the scene (from a hidden wall of the dojo) which the blonde had needlessly created. He couldn't help but chuckle at the situation; nevertheless, he was too tempted to give some 'advice' to Hilary…

"You're not gonna get anything done by hurting your head, you know" he said in a monotone.

"Kai, I was looking for you, you know" said Hilary repeating the last phrase of the said person in a very calm tone. Yikes! Not good; "you caused this whole mess and that Sanders will be telling to everybody on how I have confirmed the rumors on the newspapers"

"But isn't that the truth?" asked Kai. He seriously wanted to see how big a tantrum the brunette can make.

Hilary clenched her fists and was getting ready to punch him right in his nose but had second thoughts about it. 'No Hil get it together. The guy's just playing around and you shouldn't make a big deal out of it. Now act like a sensible person and just act like he would if the circumstances were reversed.' And she knew just how Kai would act.

Kai was initially amused when he saw Hilary clenching her fists and knew of what was coming and he was well prepared for it. After all, the brunette was ever so predictable, to him at least. But he was more than surprised when he saw her walking in to the dojo, towards the kitchen, probably to eat breakfast which he had prepared.

* * *

At a random place in China-

"Tyson! Where the heck are you? You made me run ten miles damnit!" 'Man! Never imagined that the guy could run this fast' The Drigger wielder could hear a villain's chuckle at a distance and he was more or less, provoked by the insensitive Tyson."Tyson! I'll get you for making me lose a fortune on those hamburgers you moron!" Boy! If only a thunder and lightning would have striked at this moment….

* * *

At the dojo-

Kai still couldn't believe that the brunette had behaved in umm a mature way?!?

He quietly followed her to the kitchen and saw her make some toast for herself. He wanted to ask of why she hadn't eaten the breakfast which he had prepared but he decided against it. After all, the brunette was in a deadly mood today thanks to his en route escape plan from the previous day and a certain lame dame…

(The article in the newspaper read: "Who would have thought that the cool captain of the Bladebreakers would find love in the very team's coach Hilary Tatibana…. I seriously pity those millions of fangirls of Kai Hiwatari and the thousands of fanboys of Hilary Tatibana" above the article was a picture showing Kai holding hands with Hilary when he had made his declaration to Nina Sanders, below the picture was this sentence "Kai claims Hilary Tatibana as his girlfriend in front of the very shocked onlookers" )

* * *

MD: Well, that wraps up the fifth chapter of Chaos Central. I hope you all liked it… I'll try my best to update this story ASAP. And o, please review and tell me if you all like this chapter or not and the story as a whole. And flames are more than welcome. (Must say I was particularly pleased when I received a certain amusing flame… thanks for that I luv critics he he he) C ya'll later… 


	6. Chapter 6

MD: Hiya all… nice day huh? ….. okay first off, I totally apologize for making it this long to update, it must what... 5 months after my last update??? My only sorry excuse is that I've gotten very very busy these days… school life of the 11th grade is pretty stressful cuz around here that's called pre university… and no, its not cuz of writers block. And if any of you have gotten bored of this fic, feel free to close the window /sighs/ its all my fault and I'll try my very best to update the next when I can and I mean it! Neways, I have got to thank all the reviewers-

**hil2378**

**KaiHil4ever**

**jellybean-kitty**

**unie:**hiya, thanks a bunch for your review hope u like this chapter...

**Sonzai Taz**

**Black Kyte**

**Moonlight Serenity**

**pika7chu7chu**

**UNpReDtAbLE lI****fE**

**Christin:**hiya, glad that you liked this story so far... hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for your review...

**ladyofGods**

**sky d**

**Darkblackshadowangel1**

**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus-**

**SimpleMoon**

**KaixHilary**

**fire flame: **hiya, thanks soo much for your review... hope you like this chapter and find it a bit longer than the rest...

Thanks for sticking by me and I hope I'll keep getting all your feedback and thanks to all the silent readers out there who're reading this fic. Hope you've still be interested in reading the next chappy cuz here it comes...

* * *

Disclaimer: No matter how much I pray to god, I definitely know that I'll never be able to own Beyblade … I also don't own the idea of the cursed springs, it belongs to Ranma(I just couldn't resist adding the idea so if any of you are offended, please bear with the story and me)

* * *

Chaos Central

* * *

Previously-

At a random place in China-

"Tyson! Where the heck are you? You made me run ten miles damnit!" 'Man! Never imagined that the guy could run this fast' The Drigger wielder could hear a villain's chuckle at a distance and he was more or less, provoked by the insensitive Tyson.

"Tyson! I'll get you for making me lose a fortune on those hamburgers you moron!" Boy! If only a thunder and lightning would have striked at this moment….

At the dojo-

Kai still couldn't believe that the brunette had behaved in umm a mature way?!?

He quietly followed her to the kitchen and saw her make some toast for herself. He wanted to ask of why she hadn't eaten the breakfast which he had prepared but he decided against it. After all, the brunette was in a deadly mood today thanks to his en route escape plan from the previous day and a certain lame dame…

* * *

Now-

/ring/

Max was just about to hit the nearest disco with Mariam when he was interrupted by a call from his mobile and wanna know what his ringtone is? The 'jingle bells' music version! No surprises there...

"Hiya, Max here"

"Max is that you?"

"O hey Chief, wassup?"

"Um… did I disturb you or something?"

"Nope," said Max giving a sideway glance to Mariam. He was evidently lying.

"O that's great. Mind if I break a piece of news to you? No make that two."

"Sure, its good right?"

"Depends on the way you look at it" said Kenny laughing nervously.

" 'kay just fire away" He took a deep breath for when the geeky friend of his said something like this, it always was either very bad or utterly absurd.

"RaygotturnedintoacatduetoTyson'scrazyabsudity! & HilaryandKaiarerumorednoconfirmedtobegoingaroundbutthetruthisthattheyarenot!" recited Kenny in one breath. And you might very well know the reaction of Max. The blonde never even understood a letter ofwhat Kenny spoke. Was it Latin?

"Woah Kenny! Calm down and tell me what you told again and please don't panic while ya speak" told Max whilst scratching his head out of the nerve-wracking tornado that Kenny had just come up with.

"Understood!" replied Kenny, "Firstly let me tell you of the less chaotic news. I just got a call from one of my trusted companions of Japan, they say that an article in a newspaper saying that Kai declared Hilary to be his girlfriend is flooding the whole of Japan and has been the talk of the country."

"Wow!" is all Max had to say. He along with Tyson and Ray had known for a long time that the two people of the topic had been keeping their crushes on each other a secret. But he wasn't that naïve to not notice. 'This was bound to happen' thought Max while adding to Kenny, "But what's chaotic about this info, chief?"

"uh… I was getting to it" and the Chief added another nervous chuckle whilst sweatdropping, "The catch is, as soon as I got to know of this, I called up Hilary because I knew that if I had called Kai, he would only hang up. When I asked her if the piece of information was truth, she huffed and said that it was not, and Kai only did that to escape from a crazy fan girl; her name was Nina Sanders, I think."

"So, this IS chaotic then… so this Sanders girl, she's that the dumb blonde who keeps annoying Hils at school, right?"

"Totally affirmative!"

"Right! So Kai and Hilary are really in a fix, huh?"

"Right again…"

"But don't worry, Chief. I'm totally sure that it'll turn out to be a truth by the time we return back to Japan, wanna bet?"

"No, thank you! And now, would you like to hear the news which is utter absurdity?"

"Yes please," replied Max and braced himself for his gut feeling was telling him that it was definitely not good.

"Do you really want to know about this?"

"Hell, yes!"

"O well, Tyson called me up after all this, I was delighted to hear him and thought that he would be very shocked to hear about Hilary and Kai as well, but it was actually me who got shocked… Tyson in his call said that Ray's turned into a cat. I initially thought that it was some kind of a childish prank of his, but when he reconfirmed his piece of info, imagine my astonishment!"

"…" Max was too shocked to reply for his jaws had dropped to ground level and Mariam looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Max, are you there?"

"Yea! I sure as hell am… HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" shouted Max at the top of his voice and Kenny could only cringe in response.

* * *

/flashback/

As we all know, Tyson had insensitively cheated Ray into paying for his hamburgers and when Ray did get to know of this, he did what any sane person would do, chase after the rogue which in this case happened to be Tyson Granger. So, it wasn't Ray's fault that this happened, right? As to how it happened-

"Tyson! Come back here!" shouted Ray; he had chased Tyson for twenty miles but he hadn't gotten that tired. What amazed him was how a pig like Tyson could run like a cheetah? 'Probably he's gotten practice from chasing around Max and Daichi 'thought Ray as he continued to run after dragoon's master. The two of them had now reached near a place full of small springs. Both of them were ignorant of the fact that they were the cursed springs of China. Tyson swiftly jumped on the bamboo sticks which grew from the beds of the springs and had miraculously crossed the whole place. Ray was more or less amazed by this feat of his goofy friend. He went after the ponytailed guy by jumping on the bamboos as well.

"Hey misters please do not trespass this area its very dangerous." The person who said this was the fulltime guard of this place. But when the guard got no response from the referred guys, he only had to make his stand clear. 'The ponytailed one has crossed the springs, I better tell the long haired one before its too late!' thought the guard as he shouted "Hey you, longhaired one! Be careful, you could turn into a cat if you fall at the spring below you!"

Ray had just crossed almost all the springs and he had just one more to cross. When he heard the guard's warning, he was shocked. Are these springs for real? 'I better be careful now.' So thinking, Ray stopped dead on his tracks and took a deep breath. He was preparing himself to jump to the other side of the ravine. He took the opportunity to scan the whole area. These cursed springs were in a ravine and the only things that connected the two mountains were thousands of bamboo sticks. Now if only Tyson hadn't led him to this dangerous place, he would have been resting at the hotel where both of them had checked in( separate rooms of course!). He had a funny feeling from the point where Tyson had entered into the mountains which were a few miles away from the town's restaurant that something wrong was about to happen...

Even the ponytailed blader heard the warning given out to Ray. He thought that he had to help out Ray. 'I think Ray's a bit scared now to cross the last spring. I have to save him!' The ponytailed blader was dumb enough to mistake Ray's cautious stand for fear. Since when did THE Ray get afraid of things? "Don't worry buddy!" shouted Tyson at the top of his voice, "I'll not let you turn into a cat" The guard blew the victory trumpet on hearing Tyson's brave proclamation. Don't ask where he got the trumpet from!

Ray stood with horror as Tyson jumped on a bamboo near his own bamboo and held out a hand for Ray to hold on to. In all the excitement, Tyson almost lost his balance and pushed Ray into the spring instead! And you might know that it was the very hand that was stretched out to save Ray. Tyson however regained his balance and was quick enough to jump on another bamboo. But what was poor Ray's condition?

Ray fell headlong into the very spring that the guard had warned about. The guard now switched to playing a sad note on the violin. Again, don't ask where that came from!

Tyson sweatdropped as he had just realized that Ray fell into the spring because of him. Too late! " um.. Ray… come on buddy… where are ya?"

NO answer.

Tyson crossed the springs again and shouted from above to the guard, "Hey guard, you were lying weren't you?"

The guard stopped playing the violin and remorsefully shook his head. "I'am afraid o foolish one, that your comrade has turned into a cat because of you alone…"

'oopsies! I'm in biiiiig trouble!' thought the foolish one. He was in big trouble all right!

"meow!" and this alone was enough to prove it all…

/end flashback/

* * *

"…" Max just was too astounded to hear all of this.

"Well, that's how Ray's turned into a cat"

"Chief, just one question… is this for real?"

"Its is, Max, it is. But there is one thing to cheer about. When Tyson asked of how Ray had turned into a cat, the guard replied, "A hundred years ago, a Cheshire cat drowned in the very spring that your friend fell into. The ghost of the cat has been haunting this spring ever since. Therefore, whoever unluckily falls into this spring gets turned into a cat. However, it isn't permanent. The victim remains in the new form only when he/she is wetted by cold water. So, if your friend is splashed with hot water, he'll turn back into his original self. From now on, your friend must keep away from cold water and only use hot water whenever he wants to use water."

"Oo… chief, that's definitely something to be happy for…"

"This isn't over yet, Max. If Ray doesn't find the cure for this within a year, he'll be turned into a cat forever!"

"… That Tyson's such a pig!"

"That's very true… so Max, I was wondering if we could go to China right now and assist Tyson for after the guard told of the temporary cure, Ray demanded some hot water in his cat language and somehow the guard understood the demand and gave him the hot water. Ray turned back to his normal self and got hold of Tyson and gave him a thrashing. But to Ray's bad luck it rained at that place and he's turned back to the cat. Tyson called up and told me of why he ran in the first place and all of this. Ray's been scratching Tyson in anger ever since the happening. So Ty's wondering if we could help him take back the entire luggage as he alone cannot do it."

"But chief, why can't he turn back Ray to his original form?"

"I asked the same question but Tyson's too afraid to turn him back, what if Ray kills him in his anger? I mean its not everyday that Ray gets angry and if he does get angry, he stays that way for a long time."

"You know chief, this is all Tyson's fault… who'd be stupid enough to set a deathtrap for their own best friend.. I say, let him come back with Ray in his cat's form and let him(Tyson) carry back all the luggage. That's the punishment he must get."

"But it's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"Nope, for the trouble he's caused, he deserves it. However we could go to China after a week…"

"As you say, Max. I'm very surprised that your mature enough to give a reasonable verdict…"

"Chief, just call him back and tell him, okay?" said Max whilst trying hard not to yell at Kenny.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dojo-

Kai was trying hard to cool down Hilary. He even felt tad a bit guilty for what he had done to her and wanted to apologize for it, but his ego told otherwise- How was he supposed to know that his brilliant plan would bomb in a way he had never expected? I mean it wasn't like it was him who invited the Sanders girl over EXACTLY near the store filled with a huge crowd and asked her to bitch at Hilary, right? He just had to do it to save himself from the crazy chick who constantly nagged him. However he did admit to himself that he had overlooked the possibility of snoopy reporters following him wherever he went. And he definitely sympathized with Hilary, but for some reason, he felt just that- a bit guilty. Because deep in his heart he knew that there was SOME truth in the article of the newspaper. Blame his teenage hormones, he did have a crush on Hilary but tried hard to suppress it. For it wasn't 'Kaish' to have girlfriends. That is why he's always nagging Hilary for something or the other so that Hilary doesn't figure out his true feelings and he had to admit to himself that he was feeling a bit exulted when he had made that proclamation to Sanders.

Hilary on the other hand, was panicking inside herself as to how to solve this chaotic mess. 'Now Sanders will annoy me even more and I'll have to handle all the violence from Kai's fangirls. Now why did I have to get myself into all of this, if only my parents had stayed… all this would never have happened. Now this bastard will definitely annoy me and my life's gonna change into a living hell for nothing I did!' Hilary sighed umpteenth time whilst biting her toast . Hilary sipped some milk from the glass and was surprised to see Kai sit in front of her. 'Now what does this moron want?'

"Having fun?" was all Kai could say. He just couldn't resist annoying Hilary for she looked cute when she got angry.( according to him at least)

Hilary clenched her fists again whilst vein throbbing but didn't reply. She just continued eating her breakfast and Kai was surprised again. He tried once again-" You're over reacting…"

Hilary just glared at him and resumed eating again. Kai got tired of this and walked away. But he did hear her yell "Moron!" and he could only smirk in response. And he smirked wider when he caught a spoon being thrown at him. 'It did work after all!'

* * *

MD: yep. I've finished the sixth chapter of Chaos Central. Hope you all liked it. Please review and tell whether you've liked this chapter or not and flames are always welcome. And **Black Kyte**,I'll make a note of that and try my best to avoid the mistake, thanks for pointing that out. C ya'll later! 


	7. Chapter 7

MD:Hi folks, I am back with chapter 7 of chaos central and so sorry to be updating this late(at least I found the courage to come back and continue this fic' after this long a time)

Thanks to all of you reviewers: **jellybean-kitty,saturnz-moonlit-beauty,dranzerhilary,Moonlight Serenity,sky d, fire flame: **hiya, thank you soo much for your review, hope you like this chapter**,Sonzai Taz, hil2378, Finse, Animeartist in live with boys.** Again, thank you soo much for your reviews you are partly the reason of why i am even typing this chapter right now, for that I am grateful to all of you and thanks to silent readers as well. ( I am surprised that this story has had so many hits in this month alone) anyways without further ado, chapter 7 of Chaos Central at you service...

* * *

Disclaimer: I seriously wish I owned beyblade but that's never gonna happen… I don't own Beyblade or the cursed springs of China which is from Ranma 1/2

* * *

Chaos Central

* * *

Previously-

/flashback/

'Oopsies! I am in big trouble!' thought the foolish one. He was in big trouble all right!

"Meow" and this alone was enough to prove it all…

/end flashback/

Hilary clenched her fists again whilst vein throbbing but didn't reply. She just continued to eat her breakfast and Kai was surprised again. He tried once again-"Your over reacting…"

Hilary just glared at him and resumed eating. Kai got tired of this and walked away. But he did hear her yell "Moron!" and he could only smirk in response and he smirked wider when he caught a spoon being thrown at him. 'It did work after all!'

* * *

Now-

At China-

/scratch scratch/

"Ow! Ow and triple ow! Ray please stop scratching me. I am sorry okay? How was I supposed to know that those damn springs were cursed?" Instead of forgiveness all Tyson received were a few more scratches. 'I wonder if I have to receive a rabies injection' (whilst Ray was biting his right foot!) thought the ponytailed blader as he scanned his image in front of a mirror in his hotel room.

He was still looking healthy (fat in others' eyes!) but his visible parts particularly his face was home to umpteen scratches courtesy our very angry Ray-cat.

Ray had been scratching Tyson ever since he got turned back into a cat (due to the rain at the springs) and Tyson has not been able to control him let alone tie Ray up.

Although Tyson wasn't that good in descriptions, he did know that Ray the cat's appearance seemed to reflect the way Ray looks in his human form in a weird sort of a way. All of Ray the cat's fur was a mixture of white and grey. The cat had long whiskers and the same yellow eyes but the most striking feature of all was its jet black, long mane which started from its head and flowed across its back.

"You know Ray, you look much better as a cat than a human" Tyson said signing his own death trap for Ray charged at Tyson and scratched his face even more and also bit Tyson's fingers. Tyson somehow managed to get hold of his cell phone and speed dialed a certain brunette's number.

* * *

At Japan-

Hilary was still pissed off at Kai for irritating her, inviting hell for her, making her his 'girfriend' and the list will go on and on. She massaged her temples and finally turned on the radio. Her favorite song was playing and she relaxed a bit but only for a while. She expected her favorite RJ to start a poll or something but she could hear a bitchy voice on the radio speaking to the RJ.

'Nina Sanders?' she thought as she heard her opponent request a song and dedicated it to Kai (no surprises there) Hilary gave a sigh of relief when she almost finished her call for she half expected the dumb blonde to give her a death threat or something but her sigh didn't last for long as Nina shouted right on top her voice "Tatibana, your so gonna pay!" and the line went dead The RJ must have cut the call as a song began to play.

Hilary mushroom sighed at this. 'I can't even listen to radio in peace! How the heck do I get out of this mess? It's totally Tyson's and Ray's fault for leaving me here like this. Speaking of which, I wonder what they are doing' Strangely enough, Tyson or Ray never called after they left for China and she couldn't help but wonder of what went wrong because Tyson always kept her posted on whatever he was doing.

/ring/ she sighed as she heard her cell ring. She absolutely wasn't in a mood for death threats from crazy fan girls. She smiled as she checked the caller's name.

"Hey Tyson, wassup?"

"/sniffle/ Hilary help!" he yelped as Ray scratched his face again.

Hilary raised an eyebrow at his yelp and his previous sniffle. She looked around the dojo for a certain two toned blader for her gut feeling told her that whatever Tyson was going through was not good.

"Hils, I have to 'fess up about something… I turned Ray into a cat!"

"Tyson, if this is a prank, I am gonna hang up"

"No don't hang up I am damn serious" and he continued with the whole story right from how it all began till Ray getting turned into a cat and the catch in it.

"You prick! How could you use Ray's curiosity against him?" was all that she could say. She still couldn't believe the story and only got convinced when Tyson sent her an mms of Ray's cat form.

"Tyson, even if this is true you have got to suffer. Who the hell told you that Ray would get afraid of things?"

"But you should have seen him, hils; he looked like he was totally afraid"

"O shut up Ty, Ray was probably cautious and you took it as fear. You Dumbass!"

"Hils take the fastest plane to China and save me from Ray, please?"

"But Tyson, its vacation time, remember?" Hilary mimicked Tyson's previous dialogue (when both Tyson and Ray left for China)

"Hilary forget what I said before. You'll definitely get a ticket and if you don't I'll get killed by Ray."

"Fine I'll try my best but I doubt whether I'll get any tickets. Why don't you pour hot water on Ray and ask him to speak to me."

"Yikes! No way he'll kill me! He's already trying to do that in his cat form, imagine what he will do when he turns back. I don't want to go to grave this early! I haven't even tried that new pizza place near the dojo yet!"

Hilary sweat dropped at this. "Is food what you always think about? Relax, Ray will listen to me just pour hot water over him and hand over the phone to him.'

"And get my hand broken? No way!"

"Tyson, your wasting time you better turn him back or I am gonna kill you!"

"No way in hell!"

"Yes way!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

And this went on for hours until Tyson gave in but said that he'll only turn Ray back if any one of his teammates including Hilary were nearby. To which Hilary gladly agreed.

"Hilary, ask Kai to talk to me after you have explained to him of whatever happened he'll only hang up if I tell the story.'

"Okay, I'll do that"

"And hils, congrats on your new boyfriend. May you live happily ever after with that ice block"

"Tyson, if you were here right now, I would have clobbered you!"

"Ha ha ow" and the line went dead. Hilary presumed that Ray had scratched Tyson again and silently thanked Ray for it.

* * *

Kai sat down on the couch and maintained a calm disposition as Hilary slowly explained the chaos that Tyson had created and also showed the mms that Tyson had sent her of Ray the cat. Kai still maintained a calm demeanor but inwardly he's jaws dropped. 'That moronic Tyson! Turning Ray into a cat over Leonardo Dicaprio.' Tyson in the meantime had conveniently left out the part where Tyson and Ray were arguing about- the supposed crushes of Kai and Hilary on each other while he was speaking to Hilary. He was lucky he did that or both Kai and Hilary would have traveled by a ship (if they didn't get a plane) and buried him in China dead or alive!

"So, we've got to get to China to help out Tyson even though he created the needless mess."

"No"

"What do you mean by that, Kai? We've got go there! Ray's turned into a cat damnit!"

Kai inwardly shook his head. Why does she always have to get pissed off at him?

"Send Kenny"

"Huh?" 'That actually makes sense; us going there won't help the situation a bit but Kenny's the brains of our team so he might come up with something.' "Fine, we'll send in Kenny but I better check if there are any tickets to China available. Ray needs all the help he can get."

"hn" 'fine by me.'

Hilary was too caught up in her worries about Ray and Tyson to even get the slightest bit mad at Kai for what he had done (insert the mock girlfriend part) and the fact that he had used the annoying hn yet again!

* * *

After a while later Hilary called Kenny up and told him that he had to go to China to find a cure as Tyson childishly refused to turn Ray back. Kenny replied of what Max had told but Hilary said that it was stupid since Ray could forever remain a cat if he didn't find a cure soon enough. She absolutely did not want to take a chance on the expiry date of Ray's human form!

"Hilary, Daichi's on his way to China you know" said the computer whiz in the phone call.

"Chief, why the heck is that monkey boy going to China? He'll only create a bigger mess."

"Well I have made the gravest mistake by telling Max first as that guy called up Daichi minutes later and told the whole story. Daichi called me up and said something about moral support to Tyson and he had to be present there."

"Moral support? More like moral blow port. I am telling you chief, he'll only go there and taunt Tyson and just where will Daichi get the plane tickets from?"

"Mongolia's not far from China, you now."

"Right", sighed Hilary as she remembered that Daichi's parents currently lived in Mongolia. "Anyways, chief, you can go to China right?"

"Affirmative. My grandparents are totally okay with it."

"Okay chief, its settled we all meet up at China and when is Max coming?"

"I think he told that he'll be coming next week but after hearing you he'll definitely change his mind."

* * *

In America-

(A few hours later)

"Mariam, is it alright if I change our plans for a bit?"

Mariam only raised an eyebrow.

"Um you already know of whatever chaos that pig of a Tyson has caused, right?" Mariam only nodded in response.

"We've got to go to China now… Hilary just called me up and literally ordered me to go to China."

"Fine"

* * *

In China-

/scratch scratch/

"Somebody, just help me from this psychotic human-cat!" cried our chaos creator in defeat. And to this the yellow-eyed cat scratched even harder.

"Ray! I promise I'll never turn you into a cat"

"Meow meow meow meow" /translation: As if one time wasn't enough/

"Huh? What you telling Ray? Wait, I've got an idea! I'll give you a pen and paper you can write what you want to say."

'Smooth Tyson, like cats can write' thought Ray momentarily forgetting about his anger (partly 'cause he got tired of scratching)

Tyson ran to the exit and heaved a sigh of relief. 'Good I distracted him' his stomach growled in response and he could only remember that he hadn't eaten his lunch (courtesy a certain cat's temper tantrum) It was a new record of sorts for the dragoon-wielder to miss lunch. And our foolish one left to have some food entirely forgetting the fact that he had turned the heater of his bathroom on. (The room where Ray the cat was locked up)

And even a little kid could guess that further chaos was about to follow…

* * *

MD: I guess this is the longest chappie I've ever written in this story /pats myself on the back/ hope this one was worth the long wait as I further apologize for the delay.

And o, do review and tell me whether you like this chapter or not and flames are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

MD: heya! I am back with chapter eight and thank you all reviewers:

**pritt** : thanks for reviewing but I really can't help it if you didn't like the ray cat thing. Different people have different interests...

**sky d**

**saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

**NekONekO**

**hil2378**

**dranzerhilary**

And I also want to thank the silent readers, okay, hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade

* * *

Chaos Central

* * *

"Speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

Previously-

"Okay chief, it's settled we all meet up at China and when is Max coming?"

"I think he told that he'll be coming next week but after hearing you he'll definitely change his mind."

In China-

"Huh? What you telling Ray? Wait, I've got an idea! I'll give you a pen and paper you can write what you want to say."

'Smooth Tyson, like cats can write' thought Ray momentarily forgetting about his anger (partly 'cause he got tired of scratching)

And our foolish one left to have some food entirely forgetting the fact that he had turned the heater of his bathroom on. (The room where Ray the cat was locked up)

And even a little kid could guess that further chaos was about to follow…

* * *

Now-

At China-

"No short one, I have found no cure for this" told the guard of the springs. Kenny had thought that it was wise to visit the cursed springs first and after Tyson in another one of their phone calls had rambled directions which even he couldn't understand ( he said near the huge brown mountain and under the blue sky and had a lot of bamboos in between) lets just say Tyson was no help there. So Kenny just typed the location in his home made GPRS and voila! He had made it there and with no thanks to Tyson.

"But please sir, "said Kenny completely ignoring the title that the guard had managed to give, "There must be something you could think of"

"No short one, there is nothing I can do for you. I only guard this place why would I even care about a cure?"

Kenny sweat dropped at this. He managed to get permission from the guard to take some of the water in his handy test tube and do some tests on it. With a gloved hand, he scooped water from the very spring that Ray fell into (after the guard told him the exact spring where Ray had fallen into) and smiled a rare smile. For this was a smile he gave when he knew that everything was gonna be alright. So you can very well imagine why it's rare (read chaos if you didn't understand)

* * *

In Japan-

Hilary paced back and forth. She checked on EVERY plane and NONE were available. Even detour planes were booked. Now just how could she get there? And to make matters even worse, our very own Hiwatari's private jet was currently under use by the team's super genius (Chief Kenny). Kai just sighed at her pacing. He was standing against the wall and had been observing the brunette for the past half an hour. Ever since the whole mock girlfriend thing, Hilary had been bickering about it non- stop and lately, there was no bickering at all thanks to the chaos at China. Hilary at least used to give him some amount of attention before but now she was only worried about Ray and Tyson. It did make him a little bit jealous and he half wished he could just see Nina again, so that Hilary would at least remember the whole mock girlfriend thing and start bickering again but so far, no such luck (and to anyone else, he might just come across as some arrogant sadist…)

"What are you staring at?" asked a bewildered brunette. She was pacing back and forth and slowly looked towards the two toned blader who was staring intently at her and it made her feel a bit uncomfortable( she also felt a blush invading her cheeks and so she quickly turned away so that Kai wouldn't see it)

Kai raised an eyebrow at her antics and could only say, "What?"

"Huh?"

"What?" he again repeated.

She regained her composure and again asked, "What were you staring at?"

Kai said nothing and only smirked.

Hilary inwardly groaned. 'Not this again! Just why does he have to be so difficult and why can't I talk normally to him?'

"You" and he walked away smirking even more as he looked back and saw a dazed brunette. 'Taking her time to sink in what I said, I see'

And the said brunette took a while to register what he had said and when she had, Kai had already gone into his room and shut his door(more like slammed it to add to the drama)

"Hiwatari, you pervert!" she screamed as she threw a random lamp at the door of Kai's room and yes, it did break into pieces and need I say, she was blushing like a tomato the whole time she did that…

* * *

At China-

Ray the cat quickly searches the room while Tyson was gone and goes in the bathroom first. To his delight, the water heater was still on and with his fantastic cat skills, manages to open the hot water tap (with his two paws whilst standing on the other two on the corners of the bathtub)

'Wow! It feels good to be back again' happily thought our now human Ray.

Tyson was wolfing down on his hamburgers (which seemed to be his current favorite) and when he finally finished, remembered that Ray hadn't eaten the whole day either. He mentally slapped himself and went to a nearby pet store and bought some cat food. He whistled a merry tune as he walked down the corridors of the hotel and eventually unlocked his room door. The first thing he saw after he opened his door was a clean bed on which no cat sat (for that was where Tyson had left Ray). He frantically searched the room. 'Please, please if Ray gets lost, Hilary will kill me' as he remembered the death threat Hilary had given at the last call. " Tyson, if you screw up some more by the time I get there, I swear, you'll go to places where only people in the horror movies go or worse, I'll skin you alive!" her voice was still clearly ringing in his head. Knowing Hilary, she'd just do what she had said. Tyson gulped audibly and frantically searched again. And the airhead had completely ignored the very person he was looking for; he was sitting in the room.

Ray was now sitting on a couch in the room and only looked up when he saw that the door clicked open. He chose to keep quite and was also smirking as he could clearly see that Tyson was searching for his cat form. Tyson in the meantime searched under the very couch Ray sat on and looked up (and sighing exasperatedly at the same time). His eyes widened when his maroon eyes, looked into yellow ones and he instinctively recoiled in fear. But Ray didn't do anything; he just watched Tyson and was actually enjoying the fact that the egoistic Tyson was afraid of him. Tyson in the mean time chose not to speak and began walking back and forth, back and forth until he felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around and was instantly tackled down to the ground by none other than Ray (surprise, surprise!). Ray was about to punch him when the room door opened wide. Apparently, Tyson had forgotten to lock the door from inside when he had entered the room just a while ago. Both the bladers looked up curiously to see who it was and Ray's eyes widened at the entry. 'O blow! Here's another idiot to deal with!'

And sure enough, the redhead's jaws were wide open. To him it looked like the two bladers were about to make out.

"Gee Tyson, Ray" quipped Daichi, "You both should have told me you were gay!"

"Hey that rhymed!" Tyson pointed out to which he received a thump on his back by our raven haired blader. "He's talking about us being gay you idiot!" said Ray.

"O about that, look Daichi, it's not what it looks like"

"Sure, Tyson I believe you! Tyson and Ray sitting on a tree…"

And Tyson tackled Daichi to the ground punching him in the process and also stopping the insensitive song that Daichi was singing. After a few minutes of fighting and calling truce, Tyson and Daichi sat up and Tyson quietly explained the turn of events that made him and Ray in a very um 'compromising' position. Daichi could only laugh at it.

"So, Ray, is it true that Tyson's turned you into a cat?"

"That's very true, Daichi" he said whilst glaring at Tyson. Tyson only squirmed at the glare.

"Okay, wait a sec while I go somewhere" and Daichi just dashed off toward the bathroom. Tyson looked at Ray and Ray just shrugged in response. He mouthed 'nature's call' and Tyson grinned and nodded in agreement.

Daichi comes back from the bathroom holding two buckets of water. Tyson and Ray shot him a bewildered look. Daichi first pours cold water on Ray, and sees that Ray's turned into a cat and again pours hot water on him to find Ray turn back into human form.

"This is so cool, Ray! You look better as a cat" and without giving Ray a chance to speak, he again pours cold water on the raven haired blader and claps his hand in glee when he sees the cute cat and abruptly, pours hot water on Ray again, to find Ray in human form again. Tyson tried hard not to laugh at the scene before him. 'Daichi's so dead' thought Tyson.

Ray in the meantime is naturally pissed off but he was too bored of getting angry and so just shakes his head at Daichi's insensitivity and heads out towards the nearest restaurant to have something to eat.

"Ray, no fair! How come Daichi doesn't get any hitting or even a scolding while I got scratched at for a day?"

Ray heard Tyson and chose to ignore him as he still headed towards his destination.

Our Ray was finally back…

* * *

At Japan-

After Kai went in his room, Hilary was still rooted to the spot and her mind was running in circles. 'Okay, Hilary, calm down. Just because Kai flirted with you, it just doesn't mean that he's interested in you, right?' she sighed as she looked around her but still her thoughts were on a certain two toned blader. 'O great, now I'm worrying over whether he likes me or not. Although, I do hope he likes me a teeny bit…'

In the meantime, Kai came out of his room and looked at Hilary. Hilary was too lost in her own thoughts to even acknowledge him (she didn't even know that he was there!)

'What is she thinking about?' thought our stoic captain as he walked towards the stereo and blasted it at full volume. He thought that could break her out of her own reverie, but no such luck. Kai sighed and walked out of the dojo when he heard a voice call out to him. "Kai! why's the stereo on full volume?" (Perhaps Kai should have been thankful that the neighbors were out on vacation or he would have definitely ended in trouble for the loud stereo.) 'So now she notices..' thought the very guy in question as he back towards the dojo.

* * *

At China-

Max Tate grinned to himself as he reached China airport. He was finally there but with no Mariam. Apparently, Joseph wanted to meet his sister as he was facing some sort of a crisis. Max deduced that it had to be something related to the saint shields but never asked Mariam about it. His team was in too much of crisis as it is and it would only add to their woes if he butted in the saint shields business. Maraim kissed him goodbye and headed off to Japan immediately after she was called. And the couple split at America, the blonde headed toward China and the bluenette headed toward Japan.

Max quickly took out a paper in which the address to the hotel where Tyson and Ray were curently staying at was written. He called a cab and headed towards his destination.

* * *

MD: that completes chapter 8 of chaos central and this also means that chaos part of the story is complete and in the next few chapters, the chaos created will be solved. Woot! So stay tuned for the next chapter and o, review and tell me whether you liked this chapter or not and flames are always welcome.

C ya'll later!


End file.
